


You'll Have a Family

by destielkills



Series: A Whole New Chapter [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t have been older than two but she watched him with a measured interest that reminded him of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Not all of them will be in order, as I will be writing the individual parts as I come up with them. I am working in collaboration with my friend Ana, who is doing the artwork. To see the artwork you can head over to a-whole-new-chapter on Tumblr, where we will be posting everything. It is also being cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own original characters (Anastasia, Lara, Jaqueline)

John watched as Sherlock held the toddler under her arms, lifting her to look into her shining blue eyes. Her thick red hair fell around her face in tight curls as she grinned up at him.

Their decision to adopt a child had been relatively easy. John and Sherlock had been together for four years, and while it hadn't been easy John was certain that they were ready to start a family. He'd presented the thought to Sherlock with caution, unsure of the detective's feelings on the matter, but had been pleasantly surprised when Sherlock smiled and kissed him sweetly, agreeing that it was time they officially began this new chapter in their lives.

So here they were, five months later, with this little redheaded toddler beaming up at Sherlock. She had watched him from her cot as he and Sherlock were led through the orphanage and John had stopped and knelt down in front of her. She couldn't have been older than two but she watched him with a measured interest that reminded him of Sherlock.

"What's your name?" He smiled at her.

"She doesn't technically have one." Mother Ellen said solemnly from behind him. "Her mother was an orphan here. She died during the birth, leaving this poor girl here as well. We didn't feel it was our place to name her so we mostly just call her Sweetie, but some of the other girls have little names they call her as well."

John looked back at the girl, smiling sadly. "Well, Sweetie, how would you like to come live with us?"

"John…" Sherlock started, but trailed off when John looked up at him, his eyes shining with both happiness and sadness. He smiled softly and nodded and John smiled gratefully, turning back to the girl.

"How about it, Sweetie? Would you like to come live with Sherlock and me?"

The girl looked up questioningly at Mother Ellen, who bent down to smooth her hair. "These men will take good care of you, Sweetie. You'll have a family. How does that sound?"

The girl smiled, eyes twinkling as she nodded enthusiastically. John grinned back, patting her hair. "That's really wonderful, Sweetie. We can't wait for you to come home with us."

"Now?" The girl asked. The excitement in the question almost brought tears to John's eyes.

"No, Sweetie, not yet. But soon, okay? I promise." John assured her, pressing his palm against her cheek. She nodded and smiled.

"Soon."

"Yes, soon." John smiled and stood, standing next to Sherlock and clasping their hands together.

"Well, shall we get the papers all sorted out then?" Mother Ellen suggested. "It will take a few days to get everything approved but we'll try to get it done as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mother Ellen, for all of this." Sherlock said, squeezing John's hand.

Mother Ellen smiled. "I'm glad to help, but mostly I'm glad for Sweetie. She's an exceptional child, very intelligent."

John smiled up at Sherlock. "Sounds perfect."

Three days later they got a call saying the papers were sorted and ready to be signed and that Sweetie was ready to be taken home. The whole ride to the orphanage John couldn't sit still. He fidgeted in the back of the cab, only stilling when Sherlock took his hand and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and gave Sherlock a quick kiss as they pulled up at the orphanage. When they got to the door they were greeted by Mother Ellen holding Sweetie on her hip. As soon as she saw them Sweetie began squirming until Mother Ellen set her down and she ran up to John and threw her arms around John's leg. John laughed and kneeled in front of her and she threw her arms around his neck instead.

"You came!" She exclaimed.

"Of course we came, Sweetie. You're going to come home with us."

Sweetie stepped back from John and looked up at Sherlock, who looked down at John with wide, pleading eyes. John smiled and nodded down at Sweetie and Sherlock turned his gaze to the toddler. She stared up at him, turning to John briefly before turning back to Sherlock and grinning.

"Daddy?"

Sherlock froze, eyes widening impossibly further as Sweetie stared up at him expectantly. He suddenly began to panic. He knew how to deal with murderers, was good at interrogating suspects, but children were a whole area of expertise he had no idea how to handle – even after all of the parenting books John had insisted he read. He looked at John again, who just nodded in encouragement and was ultimately unhelpful. When he looked back at Sweetie, her wide, blue eyes shining excitedly, he felt a bit of the panic fade and was replaced by a gentle warming in his chest and he smiled. He hadn't even noticed that he'd nodded until Sweetie giggled happily and turned back to John.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, wrenching a sharp laugh from Sherlock, which only intensified at the stunned expression on John's face. Mother Ellen, smiling in spite of herself, kneeled down beside John and directed Sweetie's attention to her.

"No, Sweetie, Sherlock is your Daddy, and John is your Daddy. You have two Daddies."

"Two Daddies?" She looked between John and Sherlock calculatingly before nodding to herself. "You're Daddy." She said pointing to Sherlock. "And you're Dada." She pointed at John.

John grinned. "Yeah, Sweetie, I'm your Dada." He placed a hand on her head, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Why don't you come into the office and we'll get everything signed and ready to go."

They followed Mother Ellen through the hallway the office. Sweetie stepped up between John and Sherlock, taking John's hand tentatively. When he smiled at her and squeezed her hand, she reached up and took Sherlock's as well. Sherlock tried to keep his face impassive but John could see the smile that barely lifted the corners of his mouth as he purposefully slowed his strides so the toddler struggling between them could keep up. He also noticed the lack of annoyance on Sherlock's face when she insisted on being held in his lap and grinned at the way he held her steady, one hand on her stomach.

They quickly signed all of the required documents, finally coming to the part that had been much discussed but never agreed upon. The official name change records. John turned to Sherlock, who looked down at Sweetie. The toddler was sucking on her fingers thoughtfully, watching the adults with an intensity John had never seen in a child so young.

"We should name her Anna." John said softly.

Sherlock looked up at John incredulously. "Don't be stupid! Anna is far too plain. She needs a long name, with class, that rolls off your tongue but is still unique. We'll name her Anastasia."

John was surprised at Sherlock's intense interest in naming their daughter. He looked down at the toddler tucked carefully into Sherlock's lap. "What do you think? Is Anastasia a good name?"

Sweetie lit up and bounced lightly, earning a soft grunt from Sherlock and some shifting to find a more comfortable position. "'Stasia!" The girl squealed and Sherlock grinned at her.

"That's what I thought. You look like an Anastasia. I think you'll be an artist as well. Maybe musically inclined? You'll also be very kind and compassionate, funny, and eager to learn."

"Sherlock, stop deducing our daughter." John scolded with no real sternness behind the words, and his grin softened any seriousness that may have shown in his eyes. He watched Sherlock stroke at their daughter's curls almost fondly and he nodded. "Anastasia it is then."

When everything was signed and filed away, the trio stood and Anastasia automatically took both of her dads' hands.

"What do you say Anastasia, ready to go home?"


End file.
